Hiding and Seeking
by Firework7
Summary: Summary: A false alarm. Well that's what I thought. One stupid mistake can turn my world around. I had to show up to Dallas' party. Racking my brain thinking of what I should do. I do the one thing I've always known I could do. Run.
1. Hiding and Seeking

**Hiding and Seeking**

**By: Firework7**  
**Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be writing it would my be writing now would I?**

**Summary: A false alarm. Well that's what I thought. One stupid mistake can turn my world around. I had to show up to Dallas' party. Racking my brain thinking of what I should do. I do the one thing I've always known I could do. Run.**

* * *

Ally POV

I hear my phone vibrating indicating the longest 5 minutes of my life. I walk over to my bathroom connected to my room stretching my shaking hand towards the thing I never thought I'd buy.  
A pregnancy test.  
A tear already sliding down my cheek I don't want to see the test.  
I take the test in my hand and sigh of relief.  
Negative. Thank god.  
I don't think that a 16-year-old pregnant teen in high school is such a great idea.  
There's a knock on the door snapping me out of my thoughts.  
"Ally? Are you okay? You've been there for a while, we need to finish writing our song." A concerned Austin asks.  
"I'm fine. Give me a minute."  
"Okay. I'll meet you in the music room."  
"Fine."  
I get up off the floor and grab the pregnancy test and wrap it in a ton of toilet paper and put it in between of all the trash.  
I look at my stomach through the reflection, lifting my shirt putting my hand on top.  
I'm NOT pregnant, I tell myself. I hope the tears away and wash my face.  
I step out of the bathroom heading towards the music room.  
I see Austin playing an upbeat tune on the piano nodding his head toward the beat.  
I laugh lightly and he stops quickly laughing along.  
"What's wrong Ally? And don't say nothing cuz there's red in your eyes." asks Austin.  
"I wasn't feeling too good But I'm better now. I promise."  
I guess I spoke too soon.

* * *

**That was the first chapter.**  
**I love reviews. No mean comments. Comments on how I could make it better is fine.**  
**I know it's short but this is only the first chapter.**


	2. Perfect Coffee and PE Test

**Perfect Coffee and P.E. Test.**

**Thanks so much to readysetrockit and fearless13 you guys made me want to write this chapter as fast as I could. So thanks so much. Since the person AuumnWillow18 helps me post these she is going to camp for 6 weeks. Don't really know when I'll be able to update but it don't matter. I'm going out on road trips all summer long. **  
**Talked too much oops. The story!**

* * *

Ally P.O.V.

2 months later.

(Set in January)

Me and Austin stayed up all night writing a new song because he insisted he was losing fans. What kind of person cares about that? Well Austin. Never mind why did I even think that?

I only had an hour to get home and get ready for school. I ran to my car that my mom got for me before she left for Africa. It was a 2013 Ford Mustang Convertible, when I first showed it to Austin he was jealous because he got a 2007 Jeep Wrangler X.

It cost him 2 concerts to pay for it, the insurance cost him the same. But he says it was for a good cause. A car? A good cause is giving donations of food for the homeless.

Once I got home I ran up the stairs to my room grabbed the clothes I needed closed the door to the bathroom connected to my room jumped in the shower and tried to relax but that was hard because I only had 45 minutes left. I got out changed into a flowing flowery summer dress with a thick brown belt and black heeled ankle boots.

I ran to my car and on my way to school I turned on the radio and heard Austin's song on the radio: Heard it on the radio. I started singing along realizing I had 15 minutes to spare for school. I stopped by Starbucks to get some coffee to wake me up a little and pray it works so I won't fall asleep during school.

I walked in stood in line for at least 5 minutes till they got my order. " Hi can I have 2 White Chocolate Mocha on ice, 2 Jaba Chip Frapucinno all 4 Venti and 4 slices of your banana walnut bread."

" That'll be 17.58. To go?" The lady behind the counter asked. "Yes, please." I smiled shyly. "Here you go sweetie. Congratulations."

I was so confused by what she said. I didn't question her. I went to the counter to get the straws and there I saw Dallas. He looked so cute he was waiting for his special made bread cinnamon raisin and nut. I walked by as casually as I could stood next to him and started inserting the straws into the cups.

"Hey Ally I didn't see you there. How are you?" He asked with his amazing side smile I melt every time I see.

" I'm fine thanks. Just grabbing some coffee for my friends." I said showing him my giant cups of coffee.

"Rough night?"

"You could say that it was a long night."

"You know Ally I'm sorry I ditched you at my party if they broke my mom's collectable China. I would've gotten in trouble."

"It's fine it was an interesting night. It was 2 months ago, almost 3. I had fun for the most of it."

"Oh okay. I'm glad you had fun. See you at school?" He asked grabbing his coffee and bread.

"Yeah see you there." I walked out of the Starbucks so happy and once I was in the car I realized that I fought the urge to chew only hair. I'm so gonna tell Austin I tell myself.

I park as close as I could get to the school. I see Austin, Trish, and Dez waiting for me at the entrance.

I walk up to the them with coffee and bread in my hand. "Here you go you guys. You can thank me later."

"Thanks, Ally. Your the best." Says Trish grabbing a White Chocolate Mocha and bread.

"The Frapucinno is for you guys." I say signaling to Austin and Dez.

"Thanks." They say in unison. I noticed Austin wearing super dark glasses and his hoodie over his head.

"What's up with you Austin?" I ask talking a sip of my coffee.

"I'm so tired." He whines, stomping his feet on the ground. "And to make it worse we got that P.E. test today."

"Oh my god. I totally forgot about that. Thank goodness I always have extra clothes in my car." I sigh.

"Yeah well I don't want to do it. I don't know how your so energized all the time even after staying up all night writing songs."

"Sorry Austin I am tired out of my mind. That's why I got coffee. Coffee is my best friend at times like this."

"Hey!" Yelled Trish. "I'm your best friend. Not a cup of coffee that wakes you up on mornings like this. Remember that time we had an all-nighter and you were falling asleep in History and I pinched you awake? Who's your best friend now?"

"Yeah, but that pinch hurt real bad I had a huge bruise the next day."

"Your welcome."

The bell signaling the start of school rang and we all went towards homeroom. I sat down in front of the class not really paying any attention to what the teacher said. Only thinking of what that lady said. Why did she congratulate me?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bell rang. I passed by Dallas walking to my next class he gave me a small smile and wink I noticed Austin next to me rolling his eyes.

"What? What's wrong with Dallas?"

"Nothing. Yay P.E." he says sarcastically changing the subject.

* * *

(Time skip)

I was in P.E. in line waiting for my turn on the obstacle course. I had run half a mile, jump over some cones, balance my self on a board that was at least 30 feet off the ground, climb a net, rock climb zip-line and run another half mile.

It was finally my turn I make a run for it concentrating really hard to make sure to balance correctly and not fall off, I pass the cones and finally the hardest thing I can't pass the net. It's about 50 feet of the ground but I'm determined to do it.

Once I was halfway up I knew I was going to finish it. I was almost there. "5 more feet Ally!" Screamed my teacher from below me. I liked widely as I could see the assistant coach was above me with a smile on her face just as I was about to grab her hand I fell and it went dark.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER!**  
**Sorry for leaving it there I was so excited to put the next chapter if I get 2 more reviews I will put the next chapter up. **  
**Review!**


	3. Panic attacks and Pregnancy Tests

Chapter 3  
Panic attacks and Pregnancy Tests

**I'm so so so sorry for the wait. This was a crazy week, and fun weekend. We went to an amusement park over the weekend and the week was finishing finals. And you should know how crazy that is.**  
**Sorry though. I'm gonna TRY to update everyday this week, because this AWESOME person that is helping is gonna be in camp for 6 weeks and she's gonna try to help. So I don't know I'll try. **

* * *

Austin P.O.V.

I'm so tired! I whined in my head. I was thankful for the coffee Ally brought me it worked a little bit, okay alot. It was time for the most torturing class...P.E.

I have a six pack I don't need no P.E. I bench press everyday for an hour, do pull ups, push ups, everything. But no, no matter what I have to do it.

I saw Ally determined to go through that obstacle course. She was fine till she fell 50 feet of the floor. We were outside so she didn't fall on concrete. I think she is fine. Once I see her hit the ground I hope she gets up and try again but she doesn't.

I run towards her getting down on my knees feeling for a pulse.

Slow. A slow pulse. "Ally." I shake her. "Ally wake up this isn't funny. Get up please I know I play a ton of tricks on you and I'm annoying but this isn't funny." I say my voice shaking.

The teacher runs over with a phone to his ear obviously talking to the paramedics. "Um. I think she's 17. She just fell off a net to an obstacle course. About 50 feet. There grass where she is so she didn't make a bad impact. No she isn't bleeding. There is a slow pulse. I need an ambulance now." He says shouting loudly.

"Whatever. I'm going." I tell the coach. "I'm taking her. Tell them if they see somebody speeding it's me an emergency."

I carry her bridal style to my jeep laying her down in the back. I turn on the car and drive out of the school parking lot. I get to the front and see Trish and Dez in the front of the school waving wildly at me.

I stop in front screaming for them to get in as fast as they could. Dez gets in the front with me and Trish in the back with Ally.

"What happened?" Asks Trish.

"Obstacle course." I say simply.

"Details!" Yells Dez

"She fell off the net 50 feet off the ground. She's lucky that there was grass and landed legs first. How did you guys find out so quickly? Never mind call 911 and tell them that I'm gonna speed and to prepare for us at the hospital. Tell them what happened. Now!" I say.

They're on their phones while I speed down the streets passing through stop signs, going through yellow lights. Never through red though we don't need another accident. I get impatient while in red lights.

We get to the hospital parking in front not caring if I get a ticket. "Help! I need help here. Somebody!" I yell once I step foot in the hospital.

Nurses come from every direction asking what's wrong I tell them what happened they get to doors that don't let me pass any more. I try to pass but people are pushing and pulling me away from the door to where Ally is. I just hope she's fine.

(Time skip.)

I'm waiting for the doctors to tell me something about how Ally is. I pace back and forth in the hallways and waiting room.

"Calm down Austin. She'll be fine. She's strong. You know it too. Now sit down before you have a panic attack." Says Trish to me grabbing me by the arms sitting me down in ugly, uncomfortable chairs that I would not even look at in the store.

Right then the doctor comes in. "Alison Dawson family."

We get up and jog towards him. "Us." We say in unison.

"Okay. Ally is fine nothing serious, just a twisted ankles. She is very lucky that she landed feet first. It looks like she gets enough excersize and that did her good she didn't break any bones. I'm guessing she landed feet first, butt next then her head. No trauma to her head. She's having trouble breathing so we put her in air support. She's unconscious at the moment and were keeping her in till she wakes up and run a few more days. At least 5 days, till she can go back breathing normally, she should wake up in an hour or so."

"Can we go see her?" Surprisingly asks Dez.

"Yes. Keep quiet though. She's on the 4th floor, door 307."

We run towards the elevator impatiently waiting for the elevator. We get in the elevator pressing the floor button numerous times. As if that will hurry it up.

The minute the doors open the slightest bit I squeeze through the doors and run to room 307. I take a deep breath prepared to see her in a bunch of machines.

I open the door quietly walking in trying not to make too much noise. I stand next to her taking in how she looks with air support, an I.V. her ankles wrapped up. I take her hand in mine. Quietly saying." You somehow always get into trouble when your determined to do something." I laugh quietly.

"How is she?" Asks Trish.

"It looks like she's fine. Oh no" I groan

"What?" Asks Dez. "Oh I know I forgot my pet snake in my locker. Don't worry Austin I'll get her tomorrow. That's very nice of you to remember."

"No Dez we forgot to call Ally' s dad." I say.

"I'll call him. It'll be better coming from me." Says Trish.

Trish goes to call Ally's dad, I sit on the chair next to Ally's bed, and Dez is going through the drawers of the hospital room excited about he finds.

I hope Ally's dad won't panic too much. I can't handle that it would be really weird to deal with.

Trish walks in the room with a frown on her face. "Her dad's away in San Francisco at a convention. He said that he won't be back for a week and he can't get an earlier flight. He said that he left her some money in the bank and her insurance will cover everything and to take care of her. He sounded really disappointed."

"Oh god. What are gonna do I don't know anything about the bank or insurance." I say.

"We'll deal with it she wakes up. I need to go home my folks are worried." She says "I'll take Dez home on the way, and tell your mom about the situation. You'll be fine here alone right?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just bring me something to wear for Ally and I. And good food."

"Don't worry I got this." Trish says in confidence.

"Bye" I wave.

"Bye" says Trish dragging Dez from the room before he takes all he can from the room. I sit on the seat next to her bed which is surprisingly comfortable trying so hard not to fall asleep but sleep takes over.

(Time skip. Next day.)

Ally P.O.V.

I wake up to the sound of beeping and soft snoring. I look around the room wondering where I am and what happened. Slowly everything comes back to me. I fell. That sucks.

I feel an ache on my head, butt and sharp pains on my ankles. I feel a hand on mine and look over to find Austin asleep his hand on mine. I smile slightly at the sweet gesture.

Austin starts to wake up and looks up at me. "Oh my god, Ally. Your awake! How are you feeling? No wait I gotta go get the nurse."

Before I can say anything he leaves the room to go look for a nurse. He comes back with the nurse and a doctor.

"Hello Alison, I'm Doctor Anderson. How are you feeling Alison?" Asks the doctor.

"Ally. Call me Ally. I'm feeling a bit sore. My ankles hurt like crazy though. What happened after I fell?" I ask.

"You fell feet first. You were brought to the hospital by your friends. You have no broken bones nothing serious but there is one more test we need to do. We don't know if your aware or not, or if your family knows. So I have to ask you young man to exit the room." The doctor tells Austin.

I nod in confirmation to Austin to exit for a little while. He walks out without a sound but not before giving me a reassuring smile.

The nurse walks in with a weird machine with some sort of small version of a television screen and a wand thingy at the end of a thick wire and a blue gel on a cup holder.

"What is this?" I ask nervously.

"I don't know if your aware but your about 3 months pregnant. If you had landed on your back you would've had a miscarriage." He responds calmly.

"No that's not possible. I took a pregnancy test about a month ago. 2 in fact, they came out negative."

"Some tests come out negative sometimes. Let's see how your doing."

Doctor Anderson asked me to lift my hospital gown above my belly and to prepare for the fell to feel cold and weird.

He put the wand on my stomach only confirm what I thought was never there.

My baby.

* * *

**Wow that took me 2 hours to finish. But it was worth it, I loved how it came out. Hope you did too. Please review that just gives me encouragement to write the stories faster. Will try to update tomorrow. So REVIEW! **


	4. OH MY GOD

**Austin and Ally**

**Chapter 4**

**I'm so excited for this story I have many plans. And thank you thank thank you thank you for the reviews it made my day. So SOS so sorry for the wait. I've been busy and traveling, hard to find WiFi to update.**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't even live in California...okay I go every other week on plane, it's my second home. But no I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally P.O.V.

OH. MY. GOD.

I, Ally Dawson am pregnant.

I'm in shock when I look at the screen and see a little baby in my stomach. I wipe a few tears away. Trying to collect myself from the surprise that was in my stomach.

I suddenly remember that I had a coffee yesterday. Doctor Anderson prescribed me prenatal vitamins and set up an appointment for a checkup to see how the baby is.

All while he set that up I sat there still in shock looking at the sonogram picture that is in my hand.

"Alison?" Doctor Anderson says pulling me from another deep though. I look at him with tears in my eyes. He sits next to me he slips my hand in his and tells me very seriously. "Alison, I know this was unexpected, but there is other options. Like abortion."

I quickly shake my head and tell him, "No. I don't believe in abortion. Nor adoption. I'm keeping it." I tell him in tears.

"Okay then it's your decision. If I can ask who's the father?"

"Austin Moon."

"The boy that was just here?" He asks. I nod with my head down in shame. "Does he know?"

I laugh lightly shaking my head. "No. We were drunk and he doesn't even remember."

"Okay will you tell him?" I shake my head while more tears spill. I furiously wipe them away. "You can leave tomorrow. The baby is fine, no complications, it's healthy. Good luck Alison. I'll send in Austin."

Doctor Anderson leaves the room along with the nurse in the room. I hide the sonogram picture in my bag, hiding it from Austin.

Austin walks into the room with a worried look on his face, walking towards me he sits down in the seat next to me. Breaking the silence between us he says. "You've been crying. Why?"

I don't want to tell him I know if I do tell him he would give up his dream of being a singer to support me and our baby.

"Nothing. I'm just really glad to get out of here tomorrow." I smile a fake smile that is very obvious to those who know me well enough.

"Come on Ally. I know you lying. What happened?"

"I'm just really sad my dad isn't here or my mom." That's half true it's better than anything.

"It's okay Ally." He squeezes into the little hospital bed with me hugging me. "Your dad will be here within a week. We called him and he said something about the hospital will cover the insurance."

"No Austin the insurance will cover the hospital bills. Did he say anything about money?" I ask.

"Not that I know of. I'm gonna stay with you till you get back on your feet. Okay?"

"Okay."

What now? He's going to notice that my stomach is going to get bigger. I need a plan that will actually work. I'll start wearing loose shirt, oversized shirts. What about cravings? STAY AWAY FROM AUSTIN WHEN I EAT!

I make a mental note of all this while Austin tells me all about a deal he might get in Starr Records or some other one. I'm not really paying attention.

What about a plan when I'm finally showing? I can't move with my mom she's in Africa. My other choice will require lots of sacrifice. I just don't know if I'm willing.

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness the next one will be filled with drama. **  
**Question for all: What is a great goodbye song for Austin?**  
**Please answer and review. Thanks. I don't know if I'll update soon. But don't give up.**


End file.
